Light, Ash, and Mist, Shadows of Sacred Flame
by puppet catorce
Summary: Setelah kembali ke Auldrant, Luke bertemu dengan Asch dan replicanya yang satu lagi, yang merupakan pemegang "kunci" untuk mengalahkan bayangan mereka bertiga... Warning! : OC, melenceng dari cerita asli, alur kecepetan, typo, penulisan yang kacau balau, bisa terjadi gender-bender menurut pandangan pembaca, rated T biar aman, dll..
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note : **Salam kenal bagi para pembaca serta Author di fandom Tales of the Abyss Indonesia. Saya Kiri Kaze Dokuro, author baru di fandom ini. Sebelumnya saya pernah membuat satu fanfic di fandom KHR dan dua di fandom Tegami Bachi. Semoga karya saya kali ini juga dapat memuaskan para pembaca, Amin!

**Disclaimer : **Tales of the Abyss © Namco Bandai

**Warning : **OC, melenceng dari cerita asli, alur kecepetan, typo, penulisan yang kacau balau, bisa terjadi gender-bender menurut pandangan pembaca, dll…

**Light, Ash, and the Mist**

© Kiri Kaze Dokuro

Tiga tahun berlalu sudah sejak Luke fon Fabre, replica dari Asch the Bloody, mengorbankan dirinya sendiri demi menyelamatkan dunia dan setahun setelah dia kembali. Saat kembali ke Kimlasca, sebagian besar malah menganggapnya sebagai hantu atau sejenis mahluk jadi-jadian (Butuh waktu satu jam untuk meyakinkan semua orang termasuk keluarganya bahwa dia memang masih hidup). Sekarang dia tetap tinggal di Manor Fabre bersama dengan keluarganya. Sesekali, Jade, Anise, Florian, Mieu, dan Tear mengunjunginya. Tear yang paling sering, karena sekarang dia dan Luke sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Sekarang, Jade memusatkan perhatian seluruhnya demi mengembangkan fomicry agar bisa bermanfaat bagi banyak orang, Anise dan Florian membangun kembali Gereja Lorelei, Mieu kembali ke kelompoknya dan Tear sendiri membantu kakeknya di Yulia City. Natalia sendiri masih berjuang menjadi putri yang baik dan Guy menjadi prajurit kekaisaran serta tutor Luke. Hari-hari berjalan dengan damai tanpa kehebohan, hingga suatu hari, mereka semua dipanggil ke istana.

"Paman, sebenarnya ada apa sampai memanggil kami semua? Apa ada perang atau pemberontakan?" tanya Luke

"Tidak, tapi ada seorang tentara di kota dekat perbatasan yang melihat orang yang mirip sekali denganmu, Luke. Bedanya, warna rambut orang itu lebih gelap. Melihat ciri-cirinya, mungkin saja dia itu…"

"Asch?" teriak Natalia dengan sedikit harapan di wajahnya.

"Ada kemungkinan begitu, lagipula setelah saat itu kita sama sekali tidak tahu nasibnya, bukan? Bahkan Luke sendiri tidak menemukannya," kata Jade

"Ya, aku tidak bisa menemukan, bahkan menghubunginya sama sekali." jawab Luke

"Karena itulah, aku meminta kalian untuk pergi mengeceknya kesana," lanjut Sang Raja

"Kalau itu benar-benar Asch?" tanya Natalia

"Bawa dia kemari, hanya itu."

* * *

><p>"Haaaaah, akhirnya kita sampai juga!" kata Luke sambil merenggangkan badannya<p>

"Tapi kita tidak punya waktu bersantai. Ayo, cepat kita cari dia!" kata Natalia sambil menarik tangan Luke, Tear cemberut dibelakangnya, Guy menahan tawa.

"Natalia, kau semangat sekali, ya!" kata Anise

"Kalau menyangkut Asch, dia sebenarnya pasti bisa mengalahkan kita semua dalam satu pukulan." sahut Jade sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

Di kota, orang-orang memandang mereka dengan tatapan heran sambil berbisik-bisik,

"Lihat mereka!"

"Cheagle!"

"Wah, itu bukannya…"

"Wajahnya sama dengan 'pria itu'!"

Dalam waktu singkat, banyak orang yang mengerumuni mereka bertujuh, membuat mereka tidak bisa maju.

"Ada keributan apa ini?" tanya seorang pria kepada salah satu pedagang di situ

"Ada orang kerajaan datang kemari! Lihat saja sendiri!" jawabnya

"Kerajaan? Jangan bilang-" pria itu segera menerobos kerumunan dan langsung berdiri di hadapan Luke dkk.

"Stupid dreck! Kenapa dan sedang apa kau disini!"

Umpatan dan suara itu langsung mereka kenali. Pria itu membuka tudung yang menutupi wajahnya. Rambut merah tua dengan ujung kehitamannya tergerai, poninya terangkat dan menunjukkan mata hijaunya yang tajam.

"Asch!" teriak mereka semua bersamaan

"Kau masih belum menjawab kenapa kau ada disini, dreck!" bentaknya lagi

"Asch-niisama!" seorang anak perempuan, sekitar 12 atau 13 tahun, berlari menghampirinya. Begitu melihat Luke, dia langsung bersembunyi dibalik Asch sambil men-_death glare_ Luke.

"Asch, siapa anak itu? Kenapa wajahnya…" sebelum Luke menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Asch kembali memotongnya,

"Bukan urusanmu! Pulang!" teriaknya marah sambil mendorong Luke menjauh

"Tunggu dulu, Asch!" Natalia berusaha mencegahnya

"Diam! Pulang! Pulang sana ke Kimlasca dan jangan kembali lagi kesini! Ayo, Nebel!" Dia menggandeng tangan anak itu dan menjauh. Anak yang dipanggil Nebel itu menengok kearah Luke, lalu berteriak dengan nada sebal,

"Rasakan! Itu hukumanmu karena telah mengambil semua yang harusnya menjadi hak Asch-niisama!" kemudian dia menyusul Asch dan lenyap dari pandangan mereka.

* * *

><p>Mereka menginap di penginapan kelas menengah di kota itu. Sejak kejadian tadi siang, Luke terus-menerus merasa bingung, kepalanya dipenuhi berbagai pertanyaan.<p>

_Kenapa Asch masih hidup? Siapa gadis itu? Kenapa ia tampak membenciku? Dan kenapa wajahnya…_

"Luke?"

Suara Tear membuyarkan lamunannya. "Ada apa Tear?" tanya Luke, berusaha bersikap tenang. Tear menghela nafas dan duduk disampingnya

"Kau masih kepikiran soal yang tadi siang, ya?" tanyanya

"Begitulah, aku merasa aneh sekarang. Selama bertahun-tahun aku hidup dengan nama Luke fon Fabre dan menjalani nasibnya. Tiba-tiba saja Asch muncul, waktu itu aku masih bisa paham dan pasrah. Tapi sekarang, aku jadi meragukan identitasku sendiri…Cuma karena perkataan anak itu. Siapa tadi namanya…ah, ya, Nebel." tutur Luke

Tear menaruh kepalanya di bahu Luke, lalu berkata, "Jangan simpan masalahmu sendiri, Luke. Aku ada disini, untukmu…"

"Tear…"

BRAK

Tiba-tiba Jade dan Anise muncul di ambang pintu

"Maaf kalau akau mengganggu kalian, tapi kita harus menyusun rencana untuk besok. Yang lain menunggu di bawah" kata Jade santai

"Ah, iya, kami segera kesana!" Luke beranjak dari tempatnya, diikuti Tear

"Hei, tadi memangnya kalian sedang apa?" tanya Anise sambil tersenyum jahil kearah Tear

"Ti-tidak sedang apa-apa kok!" jawab Tear ala tsundere

Setibanya di bawah, Luke celingukan

"Mana Natalia?" tanyanya

"Natalia-san sedang bertanya ke kota." jawab Florian

"Padahal sudah kubilang sebaiknya tunggu besok, tapi dia ngotot mau mencari tahu sekarang." lanjut Guy

Tak lama, Natalia masuk dan bergabung dengan mereka

"Kau dapat sesuatu?" tanya Jade

"Ya, aku berhasil menginterogasi (?) beberapa orang. Menurut mereka, Asch dan anak itu kakak-beradik. Mereka tinggal di rumah di pinggiran kota. Setahu mereka, orangtua Asch dan anak itu sudah meninggal." jelas Natalia

"Kakak-adik? Asch yang itu?" Anise memasang wajah tidak percaya

"Ini aneh, sangat." lanjut Guy

"Se-sejak kapan Asch punya adik? Memangnya ada dua anak di keluargaku?" tanya Luke dengan tingkat kepolosan 100%

Semuanya langsung diam. Anise facepalm, Florian memasang wajah prihatin, Jade geleng-geleng kepala, Guy cengo, Tear ber-poker face ria, dan Natalia, saking shocknya dengan kepolosan Luke, menjatuhkan kertas-kertas hasil interogasinya.

"Maksudnya bukan begitu, Luke… Hanya ada satu anak di keluarga Fon Fabre, kok." jelas Guy

"Jadi, anak itu?" tanya Luke lagu

"Kurasa hanya ada satu hal yang mungkin soal anak itu." kata Jade

"Maksudmu…dia…" balas Luke

"Ya. Sama sepertimu, replica dari Asch." jawab Jade

- ToBeContinued -

Saya tahu ini gaje…

Silahkan review bagi yang ingin tahu kelanjutannya, dan juga bagi yang merasa ini jelek, dibolehkan flame sesuka hati (tapi semoga nggak)…


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note : **Halo lagi. Saya mau kasih sedikit penjelasan dulu nih soal Nebel. Dia itu warna rambutnya sama kayak Asch, tapi sepanjang pundak dan poninya turun. Penampilannya kayak anak umur 13 tahunan, pakai mantel/jubah dari kain warna putih kusam (kayak warna cream) berleher tinggi yang disatuin pakai pin berbentuk tengkorak. Nama Nebel kuambil dari kata kabut dalam bahasa Jerman. Soalnya nama Asch juga diambil dari bahasa Jermannya abu, asche (nggak kreatip). Oke, daripada saya ngebacot disini, selamat membaca!

**Disclaimer : **Tales of the Abyss © Namco Bandai

**Warning : **OC, melenceng dari cerita asli, alur kecepetan, typo, penulisan yang kacau balau, bisa terjadi gender-bender menurut pandangan pembaca, dll…

**Light, Ash, and Mist**

© Kiri Kaze Dokuro

Keesokan harinya, Luke dkk kembali mengumpulkan berbagai data tentang Asch dan Nebel. Natalia berhasil mengetahui dimana rumah mereka berdua secara pasti. Setelah makan siang (baca : ngerampok Om Jade minta ditraktir, rencana disukseskan oleh _puppy eyes_ spesial Florian), mereka pergi ke rumah yang menjadi tempat tinggal Asch dan Nebel. Saat sampai disana, mereka semua kaget. Jelas saja, rumah tersebut cukup besar dan terlihat mewah.

"Rumah apaan, nih! Emangnya si Asch kerja apaan sampai bisa tinggal di rumah kayak begini!" teriak Luke spontan dengan wajah tak percaya

"Jangan-jangan… dia kerja jadi seme bayaran!" kata Anise ngasal

"Apa! Tidak mungkin!" teriak Natalia

"Apa itu seme?" tanya Florian

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang harus diketahui kok." kata Jade sambil menepuk bahu Florian

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita masuk. Jangan buang-buang waktu disini." lanjut Tear

"Permisiii! Apa ada orang dirumah?" teriak Luke sambil mengetuk pintu (yang juga besar)

Terdengar suara seseorang berlari dan menuruni tangga. Tak lama, pintu terbuka dan tampaklah Nebel, kali ini dengan terusan biru muda. Dia kaget melihat Luke dkk di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Ah, halo, apa Asch ada di-"

BRAK

Sebelum Luke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Nebel langsung membanting pintu tepat didepan wajahnya

"Hei! Aku 'kan belum selesai bicara!" teriaknya

"Pulang sana! Asch-niisama tidak ada sekarang!" bentak gadis itu, dari balik pintu tentunya

"Setidaknya biarkan kami masuk!" balas Luke

"Ogah! Dasar bodoh! Keras kepala!" teriak Nebel kesal

"Apa katamu! Kurang ajar!" kata Luke emosi

"_Go-goshuujin-sama_!Tenanglah!" kata Mieu sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Luke

"Diam Mieu! Ini bukan urusanmu!" teriak Luke

"Oi, sedang apa kalian ribut-ribut di depan rumahku?" kata sebuah suara, mereka menoleh

"Asch!" teriak Natalia

Tidak peduli, Asch menerobos mereka dan mendorong Luke menjauh dari pintu. Dia mengetuk pintu sambil memanggil Nebel. Nebel membuka pintu dan Asch masuk. Sebelum pintu ditutup, Asch menoleh kearah mereka, tapi hanya sekilas dan kemudian menutup pintu.

"Asch! Buka pintunya! Kami cuma mau bicara!" teriak Natalia dari luar

"Asch-niisama…sepertinya mereka tidak akan menyerah sampai diizinkan masuk," kata Nebel cemas "Apa mereka sebaiknya aku "bereskan" saja?" tanya anak itu lagi, dengan ekspresi yang tampak kejam. Asch tersentak

"Jangan, kau tidak boleh melakukannya, Nebel," jawab Asch, wajahnya agak pucat "Biarkan mereka masuk."

"Eh! Tapi…"

"Tidak apa, aku memang harus memberitahu mereka tentang apa yang terjadi." kata Asch

Nebel menghela napas, kemudian membuka pintu

"Asch-niisama meminta kalian masuk," katanya dingin

* * *

><p>Mereka kaget begitu melihat bagian dalam rumah itu. Lantai dasar seluruhnya berupa aula dengan hiasan mewah, di tengah ruangan, ada tangga luas yang menuju keatas.<p>

"Jangan bengong disitu, ayo ikut keatas." kata Asch

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Ini sebenarnya rumah siapa?" tanya Guy tergagap

"Sudah kubilang, ini rumahku." sahutnya

"Maksudnya, kenapa kau bisa tinggal di rumah semewah ini?" tanya Natalia

"Dulu ini markas Six God-Generals, tapi tidak begitu lama. Kami kembali kesini setelah itu, karena tidak punya tempat tinggal lain. Untuk biaya hidup, kami menjual beberapa barang yang tidak terpakai." jelas Asch

"Dulu aku sempat mau menjual lampu kristal diatas situ, tapi tidak jadi karena harganya lebih dari 50 juta." tambah Nebel sambil menunjuk keatas

"Li-lima puluh!" kata mereka kaget

"Ya, aku sendiri juga kaget waktu itu." lanjut anak itu

"Oi, gaji kalian seberapa gede sih?" tanya Luke sambil menyenggol Asch, dia tidak menjawab.

"Nebel, sebaiknya antar mereka keatas, tidak sopan 'kan membiarkan mereka berdiri terus?" kata Asch sembari menyentuh bahu gadis itu

"Ah, benar juga. Maaf ya, ayo lewat sini." untuk pertama kalinya, mereka melihat Nebel tampak santai

Asch dan Nebel mengajak mereka ke lantai atas. Rumah itu ternyata terdiri dari koridor-koridor yang panjang dan gelap, serta banyak tangga yang berliku-liku.

"Hei, apa tidak ada lampu disini? Gelap sekali." tanya Luke

"Ini untuk menghemat listrik. Untuk apa kami membuang-buang biaya hanya untuk menerangi semua koridor disini? Lagipula kami jarang keluar di malam hari." jawab Asch

"Omong-omong, apa rumah ini tidak terlalu besar? Memang dulu siapa saja yang tinggal disini?" tanya Guy

"Ah, dulu rumah ini milik seorang bangsawan. Aku tak tahu detailnya, tapi sepertinya dia menjual rumah ini pada Van atau Mohs." jawab Nebel

"Memangnya sejak kapan mereka tinggal disini?" tanya Tear

"Entahlah, sejak aku bisa mengingat, aku sudah dikurung disini." lanjutnya

"Dikurung? Apa maksud-Aduh!" kata-kata Luke terputus saat Tear menjitak kepalanya

"Sebaiknya kita diam saja, sepertinya ini topik yang agak sensitif," bisik Tear

Tak lama, kedua orang itu berhenti di depan sebuah pintu.

"Ini?" tanya Guy

"Kamarku, di lantai paling atas. Kamar Asch-niisama disebelah." jawab Nebel

"Satu lantai ini hanya dua kamar?" tanya Natalia

"Sebenarnya disini kami cuma pakai lima ruangan, dua kamar tidur, kamar mandi, dapur, dan ruang makan, yang kursinya tinggal untuk dua orang." kata Asch

"Rumah sebesar ini dan hanya lima ruangan yang dipakai? Mubazir sekali…" lagi-lagi Luke tidak bisa menjaga mulutnya

"Kalau kau tidak puas pulang saja ke rumahmu, 'tuan muda' Luke." kata Nebel menyindir

"Kau ini memang tidak sopan, ya…" balas Luke

"Justru yang tidak sopan itu kau! Seenaknya saja mengomentari rumah orang, sudah bagus diizinkan masuk!" kata gadis itu emosi

"Sudah! Kalian berdua bertengkar terus!" kata Asch menengahi kedua replicanya itu

"Tapi dia yang mulai duluan!" kata mereka bersamaan sambil saling menunjuk

Tear langsung menjitak Luke dan Asch juga mencubit Nebel. Yang lain bengong melihat mereka yang seperti anak kecil dan orangtuanya. Secara umur, Luke dan Nebel tidak lebih dari 10 atau 11 tahunan.

* * *

><p>Kamar Nebel tergolong cukup luas, dengan rak buku yang memenuhi dinding sebelah kanan, tempat tidur yang rapat ke dinding, meja tulis disebelahnya, dan meja bundar kecil dengan bantal duduk di tengah-tengah, serta jendela besar di dinding yang menghadap keluar, membuat cahaya matahari memantul dengan indah di seluruh ruangan.<p>

"Cantik sekali!" Natalia spontan mengomentari

"Begitu? Aku juga tidak membenci kamar ini. Ini satu-satunya yang kupunya." balas Nebel

"Maksudmu, kau selalu dikurung disini?" tanya Jade dengan nada tenang

Semua, termasuk Asch, langsung menoleh padanya. Nebel menegang, lalu menghela napas panjang, dan berbalik

"Setidaknya, sampai beberapa tahun yang lalu, sampai Asch-niisama bergabung dengan God-Generals." katanya

"Waktu itu kau mengangetkanku tahu, muncul di samping tempat tidur seperti hantu." kata Asch

"Asch-niisama! Wajahku nggak seseram itu!" balas Nebel

"Itu…kapan?" tanya Luke ragu

Mereka berdua diam.

"Oke, sebenarnya apa tujuan kalian kemari?" tanya Asch akhirnya. Nebel mempersilahkan yang lain untuk duduk

"Begini Asch, kami diminta untuk membawamu kembali ke Kimlasca." kata Luke

"Oleh siapa?" tanyanya lagi

"Ayahku yang meminta kami kesini." sahut Natalia

Asch menghela napas, lalu berkata

"Natalia, tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku padanya. Aku sudah tidak bisa kembali lagi ke Kimlasca,"

Mereka semua tersentak, termasuk Nebel

"Apa maksudmu Asch! Kenapa kau tidak mau kembali?" tanya Natalia

"Bukan tidak mau, tapi tidak bisa." balasnya

"Pikirkanlah lagi, Asch, semuanya pasti akan senang kau kembali." lanjut Luke

"Duke Fabre tidak perlu dua orang anak, Kimlasca tidak perlu dua orang pewaris, dan…" Asch menahan napas sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, lalu melanjutkan, "dan Natalia tidak perlu dua orang tunangan."

"Tunggu Asch! Aku dan Natalia-"

Sebelum Luke selesai bicara, Nebel menyelanya

"Asch-niisama, kurasa dia benar. Bagaimana kalau Asch-niisama memikirkannya lagi?" tanyanya

Asch tampak sedikit kaget dengan kata-kata gadis itu, tapi akhirnya ia setuju

"Kalian pulanglah, besok aku akan memberitahu apa keputusanku." kata Asch

Sebelum pulang ke penginapan, Natalia sempat menoleh dan berkata, dengan suara yang tidak akan terdengar siapapun,

"Asch, aku harap kau mau kembali…"

* * *

><p>Malam menjelang, Asch duduk di kamarnya sambil menatap bulan<p>

_Kembali ke Kimlasca… Sebetulnya aku memang ingin kembali kesana, tapi…_

"Asch-niisama?"

Suara Nebel membuatnya menoleh, gadis itu berdiri di ambang pintu, Asch tersenyum tipis

"Ada apa?" tanyanya

"Kenapa Asch-niisama tidak mau kembali ke Kimlasca?" tanya gadis itu

"Kalau aku kesana, siapa yang akan merawatmu disini?" balas Asch

"Jadi karena itu? Sudah kubilang tidak usah memperhatikanku, bukan?" kata Nebel lagi

"Tidak bisa begitu, aku-"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku 'kan hanya replicamu yang gagal." potongnya sambil tersenyum, tapi sangat jelas, dia menahan kesedihannya

Asch kembali menghela nafas, lalu berkata

"Kau masih ingat saat aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu?" tanya Asch

Nebel mengangguk.

"Aku sudah memutuskan, aku akan kembali ke Kimlasca, tapi aku akan mengajakmu." katanya melanjutkan

"Eh!" Nebel terkejut

"Sekarang tidurlah, besok kita harus mengemas barang-barang kita."

Nebel tidak menjawab apa-apa dan kembali ke kamarnya.

"Selamat malam, Asch-niisama… Terima kasih…"

- ToBeContinued –

Chapter 2 selesaaaiii! *dikerjain selama libur paskah, tugas Bahasa Indonesia terbengkalai*

Chapter berikutnya soal masa lalu Nebel dan Asch, yang pingin baca, review ya!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note : **Halo semuanya. Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Omong-omong, bagi yang mau liat penampilannya Nebel, bisa dilihat disini : .com/art/Tales-of-the-Abyss-OC-Design-300291752

Ok, selamat membaca!

**Disclaimer : **Tales of the Abyss © Namco Bandai

**Warning : **OC, melenceng dari cerita asli, alur kecepetan, typo, penulisan yang kacau balau, bisa terjadi gender-bender menurut pandangan pembaca, dll…

**Light, Ash, and Mist**

© Kiri Kaze Dokuro

Luke berdiri sendirian di balkon penginapan sambil memandang ke langit. Dia mengingat semua hal yang dia lakukan sampai tiga tahun yang lalu, termasuk kemunafikannya sendiri. Dia teringat ketika dia menghancurkan Akzeriuth dan Shell World karena kebodohannya yang terlalu percaya pada Van, saat Asch memberitahukan kenyataan bahwa dia adalah replica, ketika Ion tewas, dan sebagainya. Mendadak, terdengar suara Asch dari dalam pikirannya,

_Asch?_

_Ya, Dreck._

_Ada apa menghubungiku tiba-tiba begini?_

_Katakan pada yang lain, aku sudah membuat keputusan akan kembali atau tidak._

_Be-benarkah?_

_Ya, aku tunggu kalian besok jam 12 siang di rumahku, jangan terlambat._

_Omong-omong, ada satu hal yang mau kukoreksi dari kata-katamu tadi siang, Asch_

_Apa?_

_Natalia bukan tunanganku lagi, aku bersama Tear sekarang_

_Oh, jadi siapa tunangan Natalia sekarang?_

_Tidak ada_

…_Aku jadi bersyukur, ada hal lain yang mau kau bicarakan dan membuang waktuku?_

_Euh…tidak…_

_Baiklah, jangan terlambat besok_

Dan sambungan itu terputus. Luke segera lari kedalam dan memberitahu yang lain, termasuk bagian ralat soal hubungannya dengan Natalia.

"Benarkan itu, Luke ? Kau tidak berkhayal, kan?" tanya Natalia

"Ya, dia sendiri kok yang menghubungiku." jawab Luke

"Dia bilang akan kembali atau tidak?" tanya Guy

"Dia tidak bilang soal itu, di hanya mengatakan sudah membuat keputusan." lanjut Luke

"Berarti kemungkinan ada hal atau persyaratan untuk kita jika dia mau kembali atau tetap tinggal disini." kata Jade

"Yang pasti, kita harus kesana lagi besok, jadi sebaiknya sekarang kita istirahat saja." usul Florian

"Kau benar, aku juga tidak mau tanggung resikonya kalau kita terlambat." jawab Luke

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, Luke dkk kembali ke rumah yang menjadi tempat tinggal Asch dan Nebel. Saat mereka tiba disana, Asch menunggu diluar rumah. Di sampingnya ada dua tas besar yang terlihat penuh, tapi mereka tidak melihat Nebel.<p>

"Kupikir kalian akan datang lebih telat lagi," sindir pria berambut panjang itu

"Asch, untuk apa tas itu?" tanya Guy

"Ini barang-barangku, aku sudah merapikannya dari tadi pagi." jawabnya

"Eh? Jadi kau…" Natalia mulai berjalan kearahnya, lalu Asch berkata,

"Ya, aku akan ikut kalian kembali ke Kimlasca, ke Baticul."

"Benarkah! Kau tidak bercanda 'kan Asch?" tanya Natalia tak percaya

"Ya, tapi kau tahu, Nebel tidak bisa kutinggalkan begitu saja disini. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk mengajaknya ikut. Dan itulah yang ingin kutanyakan pada kalian." lanjut Asch

"Memang benar, kami disini hanya untuk membawamu kembali, tapi kurasa tidak masalah kalau dia kau ajak ikut." jawab Guy

"Aku tidak peduli kalian keberatan atau tidak, yang jadi masalah adalah orang-orang di Baticul. Apa mereka mau menerima Nebel?" kata Asch. Mereka semua terdiam dan berpikir sejenak

"Mungkin tidak masalah kalau kita berhasil meyakinkan Ayah dan Ibu untuk menerima Nebel, toh dia sudah seperti adikmu 'kan?" tanya Luke

"Memang, terutama Ibu, dari dulu dia ingin punya anak perempuan. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, keluarga Fon Fabre adalah bagian dari keluarga kerajaan, dan itu berarti kita juga harus meyakinkan Ayah Natalia, apa kita bisa?" balas Asch

"Tenang saja, serahkan padaku, Asch!" kata Natalia yang tiba-tiba jadi semangat '45. Mungkin karena dengan begitu Asch bisa kembali ke sisinya?

"Omong-omong, yang jadi bahan pembicaraan kita dimana? Aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi." kata Jade

"Dia ada di halaman belakang, sedang menghabiskan sisa waktu bersama peliharaannya." jawab Asch

"Hee, dia punya peliharaan?" tanya Tear yang langsung memikirkan makhluk-makhluk imut

"Ya, Liger yang didapatnya dari Arietta,"

Harapan Tear habis sudah.

* * *

><p>Mereka pergi ke halaman belakang, dan benar saja. Tempat itu dipenuhi pohon-pohon tinggi yang merupakan 'pintu masuk' ke hutan di belakangnya, disana, Nebel duduk sambil dikelilingi dua ekor Liger dewasa, tiga ekor yang masih remaja, dan empat ekor Liger yang tampaknya belum lama menetas.<p>

"Nebel, kita sudah mau berangkat lho." panggil Asch

Nebel menoleh, wajahnya tampak ingin menangis, dia berlari kearah Asch sambil membawa satu anak Liger

"Asch-niisama….mereka beneran nggak boleh dibawa?" tanyanya

"Tentu saja nggak! Kau kira Liger itu anak kucing apa?" balas Asch

"Tapi aku nggak tega ninggalin Annie dan yang lainnya disini! Setidaknya izinkan aku bawa Arietta atau Sync atau Dist atau Largo!"

"Tetap tidak!"

"Tunggu sebentar, Arietta, Sync, Dist, dan Largo? Itu nama para Liger kecil itu?" sela Guy

"Ya, mereka lahir belum lama ini. Aku menamai mereka begitu untuk mengenang anggota Six God-Generals yang lainnya." jawab Nebel

"Nggak dilarang, sih…tapi rasanya…" komentar Anise

"Sudahlah, Nebel, kau bisa kembali dan menengok mereka kapan saja. Lagipula di hutan itu banyak makanan untuk mereka, kau tidak perlu khawatir." kata Asch

"Iya juga sih… lagipula mereka punya insting alami untuk itu sekalipun kupelihara…" Nebel lalu kembali ke kelompok Liger itu,

"Aku akan berangkat sekarang. Annie, Finnick, jaga anak-anak kalian, ya. Primrose, Tresh, dan Rue, kalian harus jadi kakak yang baik. Arietta, Sync, Dist, dan Largo, jangan nakal. Aku akan kembali lagi nanti, aku janji."

Yang lain hanya bisa diam melihat Nebel yang tampak seperti seorang Ibu yang mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada anak-anaknya, dan mereka langsung berusaha mengeyahkan pikiran tersebut.

* * *

><p>"Apa benar aku boleh ikut? Kalian kesini hanya untuk membawa Asch-niisama kembali 'kan?" tanya Nebel sembari mengangkat tasnya<p>

"Ya, tadi kami sudah membicarakannya. Kita akan meyakinkan orang-orang di Baticul untuk menerimamu." jawab Luke

"Begitu? Terima kasih, sekalipun aku belum sepenuhnya percaya padamu," balas Nebel

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa, sih? Punya dendam apa padaku sampai ngomong begitu? Padahal kita baru bertemu belum lama ini." tanya Luke

"Tidak ada, hanya kesal melihatmu yang tampak tidak memikirkan tentang ribuan nyawa yang sudah kau bunuh di Akzeriuth dulu." jawab Nebel

"Kau sendiri juga sama, Nebel. Tidak pernah ragu-ragu untuk membunuh orang." kata Asch sambil mengusap kepala gadis itu

"Hahaha… Aku jadi ingat waktu kerepotan membersihkan darah kering di pedangku waktu itu." jawab Nebel

"Itu karena kau diamkan terlalu lama, sampai-sampai bajumu juga jadi bermotif," lanjut Asch

"Aku menyesal tidak langsung mencuci baju yang itu," kata Nebel

"Kurasa sebaiknya kalian berhenti bernostalgia dan segera berangkat. Aku sudah menyiapkan Tartarus di pelabuhan. Kita bisa berangkat sekarang." sela Jade

* * *

><p>Di kota, orang-orang memperhatikan mereka semua,<p>

"Lho? Asch, Nebel, kalian mau kemana?" tanya seorang wanita saat berpapasan dengan mereka

"Kami mau ke Baticul." jawab Asch

"Eeeh? Benarkah? Kenapa?" tanya orang-orang yang langsung ribut mendengar jawaban Asch

"Apa kalian mau liburan?" tanya seorang pedagang

"Apa tidak terlalu jauh liburan ke Baticul?" celetuk yang lain

"Apa kau mencari sesuatu disana?" tanya seorang anak pada Nebel

Orang-orang itu berkumpul di sekitar mereka berdua, akhirnya, Asch menghela nafas berat.

"Maaf aku merahasiakannya dari kalian semua, tapi sebenarnya aku anak dari Duke Fon Fabre, sepupu dari Raja Kimlasca, Ingobert VI, sekaligus mantan anggota Six God-Generals dari Ksatria Oracle. Dan Nebel sebenarnya bukan adikku, dia…replica…" kata Asch

Suasana menjadi sunyi seketika. Semua orang tampak terkejut, beberapa ada yang berbisik-bisik.

"Lalu kenapa?" terdengar suara seorang anak kecil dari kerumunan, anak itu berjalan kearah mereka. Dia anak perempuan seumuran Nebel, berambut hijau keabu-abuan dengan mata hitam kelam.

"Virid…" Nebel mengenali anak itu, sahabat baiknya

"Kami tidak peduli bahkan jika kalian keturunan Yulia. Kalian sudah menjadi bagian dari penduduk kota ini. Sama seperti semua orang disini, kalian juga 'keluarga' kami semua," kata anak itu "Nebel, sekalipun kau replica atau apapun itu, kau tetap sahabat terbaikku, kok!" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum. Nebel tampak terkejut, tapi dia segera membalas senyuman Virid

"Ya, kau juga tetap sahabatku."

"Ya! Itu betul!" kata seseorang dari kerumunan

"Kami tidak peduli kalian darimana, kalian tetap bagian dari kami semua!"

Asch tersenyum, senyum yang tulus, dan berkata

"Terima kasih, semuanya. Kalian juga orang-orang yang berharga bagi kami semua."

Dan mereka tersenyum

"Omong-omong, jadi orang-orang ini adalah…" tanya Virid sambil menoleh kearah Luke dkk

"Ah, biar kukenalkan. Ini Luke, replicaku yang lain, sekaligus putra 'angkat' Duke Fon Fabre," balas Asch

"Sa-salam kenal." Kata Luke kaku, merasa canggung

"Lalu ini Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lavandear, Putri Kerajaan Kimlasca, sekaligus tunanganku secara resmi,"

"Eh! Jadi kau sudah punya tunangan? Percuma dong aku mengejarmu selama ini," celetuk seorang gadis berambut coklat

"Ja-jangan bicara sembarangan, Arisa!" balas Asch

"Asch… Kita harus bicara nanti." nada suara Natalia berubah kelam, Asch menoleh. Natalia tersenyum, tapi jelas sedang marah

"Dan yang ini Guy Cecil, sahabat baikku, lalu…" Asch bingung, dia tidak begitu tahu nama lengkap dan status yang lain. Mengetahui itu, Luke melanjutkan memperkenalkan mereka

"Dia Mystearica Aura Fende, atau Tear Grants, mantan Ksatria Oracle dan… tu-tunanganku"

kata Luke agak malu, Tear menjitaknya dengan wajah memerah

"Lalu ini Jade Curtiss, peneliti sekaligus penemu fomicry,"

Jade hanya mengangguk sopan.

"Ini Anise Tatlin dari Gereja Lorelei, dan Florian, asistennya."

"Salam kenal." kata Anise dan Florian bersamaan

Para penduduk kota kembali mulai berbisik-bisik, yang terdengar adalah 'kerajaan', 'Oracle', 'Kimlasca', 'Fon Fabre', dan 'Cheagle' (Oke, siapa sebenarnya maniak Cheagle ini!)

"Kenapa orang-orang disini suka bisik-bisik begitu, sih?" tanya Luke risih

"Maaf, sudah kebiasaan yang mengakar…." sahut Nebel sambil menunduk

"Omong-omong, kurasa kita sudah terlalu lama mengobrol disini. Kita harus segera berangkat, ingat?" kata Jade

"Benar juga. Tapi sebelum itu…" Nebel mencengkeram pundak Virid, anak itu kaget, "Virid, kau…tidak takut Liger 'kan?" tanyanya

"Hah? Jangan bilang kau mau aku…"

"Ya! Tolong urus Annie dan yang lain ya! Aku tahu kau bisa, kau 'kan suka binatang!"

"Tapi kalau Liger…" katanya ragu  
>"Kau boleh ambil semua bukuku," tawar Nebel<p>

"Serahkan padaku!" jawab Virid

Strategi kutu buku sukses

* * *

><p>Setelah berbasa-basi dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan (juga tawar-menawar antara Nebel dengan Virid), mereka pergi ke pelabuhan, dan benar saja, sebuah Tartarus sudah berada disana.<p>

"Apa kau harus menjemput dengan kapal perang?" tanya Asch

"Untuk jaga-jaga, ini perintah Raja Ingobert." jawab Jade

"Jadi ini kendaraan perang Malkuth? Lebih besar dari dugaanku," komentar Nebel

"Eh? Jadi kau tidak ikut waktu mereka membajak Tartarus?" tanya Luke

"Tidak, Asch-niisama melarangku ikut. Lagipula, waktu itu aku memang sedang sakit." jawab Nebel

"Begitukah?" balas Luke

"Ya." jawab Nebel singkat sembari mengikuti Jade dan Asch masuk ke Tartarus

"Cih, dasar anak yang menyebalkan." gumam Luke, Nebel diam saja

"Kalian bisa taruh barang-barang kalian di kabin bawah, biar Anise dan Florian yang memandu kalian. Aku akan mengecek ruang kemudi." kata Jade saat Tartarus hendak berangkat

"Asch, bagaimana kalau kubantu membawa tasmu? Jadi kau bisa mengobrol dengan Natalia." tanya Guy dengan suara pelan

"Tidak usah-"

"Sudah, ayo sana! Temui pengantinmu!" potong pria berambut pirang itu sambil mendorong Asch mendekati Natalia. Nice job, Guy Cecil

Guy baru saja mengangkat tas Asch saat dia, secara tak sengaja, menyentuh tangan Nebel. Guy langsung mundur sejauh tiga meter, Nebel bengong melihat wajah Guy yang pucat.

Gadis itu berjalan mendekati Guy, yang didekati terus mundur, terus, dan terus begitu. Mendadak, Nebel melompat kedepan Guy, tanpa member waktu bagi pria itu untuk mundur lebih jauh lagi,

"Kau punya _gynophobia_, ya?" tanya Nebel sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Guy (Jangan mikir macem-macem!)

"Hah?" balas Guy bingung, sekaligus panik

"Alergi wanita," kata Nebel sambil menghela nafas dan menjauhkan wajahnya

"Oh, iya! Memangnya Asch tidak pernah cerita padamu?" tanyanya

"Pernah, tapi tidak kusangka sampai separah ini," jawab Nebel

"Parah atau tidak, kalau kau sudah tahu kenapa malah mendekatiku?" tanya Guy

Nebel tersenyum licik, lalu menarik tangan Guy, dan menggandengnya (baca : nyeret Guy) kembali ke tempat tas-tas mereka masih menunggu dengan manisnya. Guy sudah sangat pucat waktu Nebel berhasil membawanya kembali, dan langsung menarik tangannya dan mundur menjauh. Nebel tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya, yang lain juga, kecuali Jade yang cuma nyengir. Asch dan Luke juga tertawa, tapi terkesan heran sekaligus kaget. Tentu saja, baru pertama kalinya mereka melihat ada perempuan yang berhasil memaksa Guy mendekat sampai sebegitunya, kecuali kecelakaan saat Anise jatuh waktu itu.

"Ahahahahaha! Tak kusangka reaksimu akan sampai separah itu!" ejek Nebel yang masih cengar-cengir

"Nice Job, Nebel!" puji Natalia yang masih tertawa, mengabaikan wibawanya sebagai seorang putri

"Oya oya, sepertinya kita punya 'obat' yang bagus untuk menyembuhkan Guy," komentar Jade

"Diam! Aku benci perempuan!" teriak Guy yang sudah emosi

"Tapi kalau begitu terus, kau bisa berakhir jadi homo, lho. Mau?" ejek Nebel lagi

Mereka semua tertawa lagi, kali ini bahkan lebih keras. Guy cuma bisa pasrah.

* * *

><p>Diluar dugaan, Nebel ternyata cukup terbuka dan mudah bergaul, sekalipun dia bersikap sinis terhadap Luke. Disisi lain, Asch juga menikmati reuninya dengan Guy dan Natalia, kali ini dengan cara yang benar. Anise dan Florian-lah yang paling akrab dan sering bicara dengan Nebel, mungkin karena umur mereka yang tidak berbeda jauh, atau karena Florian juga sama-sama replica. Yang pasti, Luke jadi merasa dikucilkan sekalipun Tear dan Mieu tetap bicara dan menegurnya, tapi mereka juga banyak mengajukan pertanyaan pada Nebel.<p>

"Jadi, kau juga bagian dari God-Generals?" tanya Anise

"Ya, aku diangkat menjadi anggoto ketujuh setengah tahun setelah aku menjadi anggota Oracle," jawab Nebel

"Setahuku, Oracle jarang mengangkat perempuan menjadi anggota ksatria mereka, terutama anak-anak, kecuali punya kemampuan khusus," kata Jade, yang sekaligus berarti 'Apa kau punya kemampuan khusus?'

"Ya, sebenarnya, aku bisa membaca score, tapi tidak sebaik para ahli," jawabnya

"Membaca score? Benarkah?" tanya Tear agak terkejut

"Ya, dengan ini," Nebel menunjukkan batu berwarna kehijauan yang tergantung di bagian ujung gagang pedangnya, "Ini pecahan Fonstone, tapi entah kenapa, tidak ada satu huruf pun dari bagian score yang tertulis di batu ini." Lanjutnya

"Menurutku, kau bisa membaca score karena resonansi antar fonstone, benar?" tanya Jade lagi

"Mungkin. Tapi aku selalu merasa bahwa batu ini pasti bagian dari score yang sangat penting," balas Nebel

"Kenapa?" tanya Tear. Nebel terdiam sejenak, lalu berkata,

"Karena bahkan tanpa fonstone lain, aku bisa melihat score yang berhubungan dengan asch-niisama, Luke, dan aku sendiri."

Jelas mereka terkejut dengan hal itu, karena tak satupun pernah mendengar ada cara membaca score seperti itu

"Apa itu benar, Asch?" tanya Luke

"Ya, Nebel, coba perlihatkan," balasnya, Nebel mengangguk, lalu bangkit dari kursi. Dia menarik pedangnya, mata pedangnya sehitam batu bara dan berkilau, dengan gagang berwarna pasir. Nebel menyusun sejumlah Fonic Arte, lalu muncul proyeksi berupa beberapa kalimat dalam Ancient Ispanian,

"_ND 2000, Di Kerajaan Kimlasca, akan lahir Sang pewaris Lorelei. Dia berasal dari keluarga kerajaan, seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut merah. Namanya akan berarti 'Cahaya dari Api Suci' dan akan membimbing Kimasca-Lavandear menuju kemakmuran._

_ND 2014, Dia yang terlahir dari Api Suci, akan menjadi Kabut dan bersumpah setia kepada dunia dalam keabadian, bahkan jika kepalanya terpisah dari tubuhnya._

_ND 2020, Sang Cahaya akan kembali kepada orang-orang yang disayanginya, membawa tanggung jawab yang tak pernah diketahui sebelumnya untuk kembali menjalankan tugasnya._"

Setelah membacanya, Nebel langsung kehilangan keseimbangan, Asch dengan sigap menangkapnya.

"Yang tadi itu…score tentang aku dan kau?" tanya Luke

"Ya, sekalipun sekarang score sudah tidak berlaku, tapi tetap ada, jadi masih bisa dibaca." jawab Nebel

"Setelah lama tidak mendengar score dan sekarang melihat kau membacanya barusan…rasanya aneh…" lanjut Luke

"Mungkin, soalnya score juga sudah berubah." kata Nebel

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jade

"Dulu aku juga pernah melihat score untuk ND 2020, tapi disitu sama sekali tidak tertulis tentang kembalinya Sang Cahaya, alias Luke." jawabnya

"Kurasa kita harus menyelidiki soal hal ini, tapi bukan sekarang." kata Jade

"Ya…."

Mendadak, Tartarus berhenti.

"Oh, ternyata kita sudah sampai. Ambil barang-barang kalian, kita akan segera turun." kata Jade sembari melangkah pergi

"Sudah sampai…" Asch menggumam. Tiba-tiba, Natalia merangkul lengannya

"Natalia?" tanya Asch kaget

"Akhirnya…"

"Eh?"

"Akhirnya kau kembali juga…Asch…" katanya setengah berbisik. Asch agak terkejut, tapi dia tersenyum dan membelai rambut pirang tunangannya itu

"Ya, akhirnya aku kembali ke rumah." Balasnya

Beberapa meter dibelakangnya, Nebel menatap mereka, dengan senyuman yang tampak bahagia, namun matanya terlihat sedih. Dan hanya satu orang yang melihatnya, Luke…

-ToBeContinued-

Maaf,ya, chapter ini memang hancur sekali… soalnya pas lagi bikin ini saya kena writer's block, jadinya…gitu deh/plak

Review? Flame?


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note : **Heyaah! Terimakasih atas review keramatnya, ~**Kirana Agi Qiao **dan** ~zuu-nii ako 21**! Eh, ini chapter 4? Cepet juga ya… (mikirin fic lain yang dipenuhi sarang laba-laba). Oke, di chapter kali ini mungkin akan ada banyak OOC, mohon dimaafkan, ya ya ya ya? /dihajar

Selamat membaca!

**Disclaimer : **Tales of the Abyss © Namco Bandai

**Warning : **OC, melenceng dari cerita asli, alur kecepetan, typo, penulisan yang kacau balau, bisa terjadi gender-bender menurut pandangan pembaca, dll…

**Light, Ash, and Mist**

© Kiri Kaze Dokuro

Di pelabuhan, mereka disambut oleh pasukan kerajaan dan Jozette Cecille (untuk selanjutnya disebut Cecille). Karena sekalipun mereka tidak bersama Asch, tetap ada Natalia dan Luke. Mereka tampak bingung melihat Asch, Luke, dan Nebel yang berwajah sama, seperti kembar tiga. Mendadak, salah satu prajurit bicara dengan cukup keras,

"Benar 'kan apa kataku, aku memang melihat kembaran Luke-sama!" dan semuanya langsung tahu dialah orang yang melihat Asch.

Yang diomongkan cuma memasang wajah kesal karena dianggap kembaran Luke, Nebel sudah siap-siap men-_death glare_ orang itu.

"Yang Mulia Raja sudah menunggu kedatangan kalian, mari, kita berangkat ke istana," kata Cecille, menyembunyikan rasa herannya dan terus menatap Nebel

"Maaf, kalau saya boleh tahu, siapa gadis ini?" tanyanya pada Asch

'Dia Nebel, replicaku yang lain." jawab Asch, Cecille tidak membalas

* * *

><p>Mereka naik kereta gantung menuju istana, dan seperti yang sudah diduga, Nebel terus-menerus memandang kebawah sambil sesekali mengguman kagum.<p>

"Ini pertama kalinya kau naik kereta gantung?" tanya Natalia

"Iya! Rasanya lebih menyenangkan daripada naik Albiore!" balasnya, wajahnya tampak seperti anak kecil

"Eh, kau juga pernah naik Albiore?" tanya Guy

"Ya, aku memang selalu ikut dengan Asch-niisama, kecuali kalau keadaannya kurang mendukung." jawab Nebel

"Jadi kau kenal Ginji dan anggota Dark Wings?"

"Tentu saja, memangnya kaupikir aku naik Albiore di bagian sayap?"

"Kau ini memang pintar membuat lelucon yang aneh-aneh, ya…"

"Itu sebenarnya memuji atau mengejek?"

"Omong-omong, kenapa kau memanggil Asch dengan sebutan nii-sama, Nebel?" tanya Luke

"Ng, ceritanya panjang… Sebenarnya aku sudah memanggilnya seperti itu sejak dulu, karena Asch-niisama selalu bilang pada orang-orang kalau aku adiknya, jadi kebiasaan sampai sekarang," jawabnya

"Jangan bohong, Nebel. Dulu kau selalu memanggilku Asch-sama, dan aku memintamu memanggilku dengan nama saja, tapi kau malah memanggilku begitu." kata Asch

"Aku tahu, cuma kusingkat saja, kok!" balas Nebel sambil terkekeh

Dan yang lain jadi bertanya-tanya apakah dulu Nebel punya obsesi memiliki kakak laki-laki, tapi abaikanlah, mereka sudah sampai di tujuan.

* * *

><p>Di istana, ternyata bukan hanya Raja Ingobert yang menunggu kedatangan mereka, tapi juga Duke dan Duchess Fabre, Crimson dan Suzanne. Tidak ada yang tahu soal hal ini, dan tentu saja Asch juga tidak tahu. Dia tampak sedikit terkejut dan, tentu saja, belum siap bertemu kedua orangtuanya lagi. Tapi Asch tetap berusaha sopan, dia maju kedepan dan berlutut,<p>

"Lama tak berjumpa, Yang Mulia." sapa Asch. Bukannya membalas, Ingobert malah tertawa, membuat yang lainnya bingung.

"Bangkitlah, Asch. Kau tidak pelu bersikap sekaku itu. Lagipula, kau tetaplah bagian dari keluargaku, sekaligus tunangan putriku, bukan?" tanyanya. Asch menyadari bahwa dia dibawa ke Baticul untuk menjalani kewajiban dan mendapatkan haknya kembali, sekaligus mengembalikan hidupnya. Dia segera berdiri dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Tanpa menunggu atau diperintah, Asch segera berlari kearah kedua orangtuanya dan memeluk mereka seperti anak kecil, lalu berkata  
>"Aku pulang, Ayah, Ibu."<p>

Suzanne langsung menangis bahagia dan balas memeluk putranya itu. Duke Fabre tidak menangis, tepatnya menahan tangis, tapi juga turut memeluk Asch. Saat melihat hal itu, Luke, Nebel, dan yang lainnya tersenyum. Tapi dihati keduanya, mendadak muncul keresahan yang aneh. Antara bahagia, sedih, dan takut. Takut? Ya, dan mereka mengetahui alasannya.

_Aku hanyalah replicanya, dan sekarang dia sudah kembali ke tempat dimana semua orang yang menunggu dirinya_

_Aku bersumpah kepadanya untuk melindunginya sampai dia bisa pulang, dan sekarang dia telah berada dirumahnya_

_Dan itu berarti, sekarang tugas kami sudah selesai…'kan?_

"Luke?"

Suara sang Duke membuat perhatiannya teralih, dia memandang kearah mereka bertiga

"Y-ya?" tanyanya gugup

"Sedang apa kau berdiam diri disitu? Dan siapa gadis kecil yang daritadi menggenggam tanganmu?" tanya Suzanne. Luke langsung melihat kearah tangannya, yang ternyata digenggam Nebel cukup erat, sampai dia sendiri bingung kenapa bisa tidak merasakannya.

Sebelum Luke sempat berkata apa-apa. Asch langsung berjalan kearah mereka dan menarik tangan Nebel menjauh dari Luke sembari melihat padanya dengan pandangan yang seolah berkata "jangan-sentuh-dia-atau-mati". Luke sweatdrop dengan sukses

"Namanya Nebel, dia juga replicaku, sama seperti Luke." kata Asch

Ingobert, Duke Fabre, dan Suzanne terkejut mendengarnya. Satu replica saja sudah aneh, apalagi dua?

"Kau punya dua replica?" tanya Duke Fabre, terkejut

"Ta-tapi dia anak perempuan, kan? Usianya juga terlihat jauh berbeda darimu," kata Suzanne

"Ng, ceritanya agak panjang… boleh aku menceritakannya, Nebel?" tanya Asch

Nebel sempat berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah, akan kuceritakan…"

-Flashback Story-

ND 2010

Saat itu, Asch, yang masih bernama Luke, diculik oleh Van ke Daath, dimana dia membuat seorang replica sebagai "pengganti" anak itu. Sang replica yang bagaikan pinang dibelah dua dengan originalnya itu ternyata memiliki satu perbedaan kecil yang disadari oleh penciptanya yang licik. Warna rambut yang lebih terang beberapa tingkat, dari _light mahogany_ menjadi _vermilion_. Sekalipun tidak terlalu kentara, Van tidak mau mengambil resiko. Dia memutuskan untuk mencoba membuat satu replica lagi, tanpa mempedulikan beban yang harus ditanggung Luke.

Pembuatan replica kedua awalnya tampak lebih sukses, dan Van yakin kalau kali ini mereka akan benar-benar sama persis. Tiba-tiba, tanah berguncang, terjadi gempa yang cukup besar. Gempa itu mengacaukan sistem mesin yang dipakai untuk membuat replica, membuat hasil yang jauh berbeda. Setelah reda, Van segera memeriksa replica kedua Luke. Penampilan fisiknya memang sama persis, tapi untuk alasan yang tidak diketahui, si replica kedua berubah menjadi seorang anak perempuan. Van langsung menyatakan dia gagal dan tidak membuat satu replica lagi demi alasan keamanan. Replica yang pertama dikirim sebagai pengganti originalnya, Luke yang asli dikurung agar tidak kabur, karena Van ingin memanfaatkan _hyperresonance_ miliknya.

Tapi si replica kedua tidak bernasib sebaik atau seburuk mereka berdua. Van awalnya berencana untuk langsung membunuhnya. Kejam memang, tapi ini demi mencegah terjadinya kekacauan. Van memutuskan untuk membunuhnya di tempat, dia menarik pedangnya, mengarahkannya pada gadis kecil itu, bersiap untuk menebasnya. Anehnya, dia tidak bisa melakukannya, melakukan hal yang sangat mudah baginya, yang mungkin sudah hampir seperti rutinitas.

Vandesdelca Musto Fende tidak bisa menebas seorang replica yang baru lahir.

Hal ini tentunya beralasan. Dan alasannya cukup aneh. Si replica menatapnya, dengan mata hijau emeraldnya, tatapannya seolah mengatakan "aku tidak mau mati". Itu juga jenis tatapan yang sering dilihat Van, tapi yang ini berbeda. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak bisa mengabaikan tatapan itu, yaitu tekad didalamnya. Ini adalah sesuatu yang aneh, karena bagaimana mungkin replica yang baru lahir, polos dan tidak tahu apa-apa, bisa memandangnya dengan tatapan seperti itu?

Mendadak terbesit ide licik lain dalam kepala Van, bahwa dia bisa memanfaatkan anak ini demi ambisinya.

ND 2013

Luke yang asli kabur dari tempatnya dikurung, dan pulang ke Baticul. Dia ditolak mentah-mentah dan tidak dikenali oleh para penjaga. Dia mencoba menyusup ke rumah Duke Fabre, yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya dulu. Tetapi bukan pemandangan yang diinginkannya yang dilihatnya.

Disana, ada Luke yang lain, di tempat seharusnya dia berada. Diantara kedua orangtuanya, pelayan sekaligus sahabat terbaiknya, dan tunangannya tercinta.

Luke yang asli ditemukan dan dibawa kembali oleh Van ke Daath, dimana dia menceritakan semua hal yang telah terjadi. Lalu Van membujuknya untuk bergabung dengan para anak buahnya, yang disebut Six God-Generals, serta memberinya nama baru, Asch, yang berarti "Abu dari Api Suci" menurut bahasa Ispanian Kuno.

Asch mulai menjalani karirnya sebagai anggota Oracle Knights ketika tak sengaja dia mendengar pembicaraan antara Van dan Grand Maestro Mohs, tentang rencana Van yang sebenarnya, yang langsung menghancurkan seluruh kepercayaannya pada mentornya itu. Sejak saat itu, Asch mulai bersikap dingin dan kasar kepada hampir semua orang.

Suatu hari di bulan Juni, Asch bertemu dengan replica keduanya, yang selama ini juga "dikurung" untuk dimanfaatkan sebagai senjata kelak. Asch menentang hal ini mati-matian, karena dia tahu bahwa gadis kecil itu sama menderitanya dengan dirinya, ditambah dengan kegagalannya sebagai replica, yang membuatnya tidak bisa tumbuh besar seperti mahluk hidup lain. Asch mengenalkannya pada anggota Six God-Generals yang lain, dan dia disambut dengan tangan terbuka oleh mereka, dimana gadis itu tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya. Saat itu, Van menamainya Cassiopeia, nama seorang ratu dalam mitologi lama yang mengorbankan putrinya sendiri, namun dia tidak pernah merespon dipanggil dengan nama itu.

Bulan berikutnya, Asch memberi gadis kecil itu nama baru, Nebel, yang berarti "Kabut Asap dari Api Suci", yang disambut dengan senyuman olehnya. Dan gadis itu menjadi asisten Asch sebagai salah satu Oracle Knights

ND 2014

Nebel diangkat menjadi anggota ketujuh Six God-Generals, yang sebenarnya akan dimanfaatkan oleh Van. Asch yang mengetahui ini, juga kondisi tubuh Nebel yang ternyata lebih rapuh dari dugaan, menjadikan Nebel sebagai anggota bayangan yang hampir tidak pernah terlihat bersama mereka berenam.

Di hari yang sama ketika Asch memberinya nama, dia dipertemukan dengan sebilah pedang yang membawanya ke dunia dimana dia harus berjuang. Pedang itu berbeda, dengan batu obsidian yang sebagai mata pedangnya, jauh lebih tajam, namun jauh lebih rapuh dari pedang biasa, gagangnya terbuat dari kayu yang kuat dan bagus, dihiasi pola sulur bunga dan sewarna dengan pasir. Dan yang paling membuatnya istimewa, adalah pecahan Fonstone yang tergantung di ujungnya.

Pedang itu ditemukannya di sebuah toko barang antik di pinggiran kota, yang dimiliki oleh seorang wanita tua yang memberikan pedang itu secara gratis padanya. Dia berkata bahwa ada legenda tentang pedang bernama Black Lady itu.

_Dahulu kala sebelum masa Yulia, seorang wanita memohon kepada Dewa untuk diberi kekuatan demi melindungi dunia dimana orang-orang yang dicintainya hidup. Dewa memberikan kepadanya sebilah pedang yang tak tertandingi, pedang hitam yang dilindungi oleh Batu Keramat yang dapat membaca masa depan. Setelah wanita itu meninggal, pedang itu terus berpindah tangan dan memiliki sejarah berdarah. Dewa yang marah, membuat pedang itu bernyawa untuk memilih pemiliknya, yaitu orang yang bisa membuat pedang itu terlepas dari sarungnya yang bersimbah darah._

Hal itulah yang membuat Nebel membuat sebuah keputusan yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya. Dia bersumpah kepada dunia, untuk melindunginya, bahkan jika kepalanya telah terpisah dari tubuhnya.

ND 2017

Dimasa inilah, Asch dan Luke bertemu secara empat mata untuk pertama kalinya dalam kondisi diantara kawan dan lawan. Diwaktu yang sama, kondisi tubuh Asch dan Nebel sama-sama memburuk. Asch diakibatkan oleh pembuatan replicanya, sedangkan Nebel sejak awal memang sudah divonis tak akan berumur panjang sebagai pengaruh dari kondisinya yang sudah "gagal" sejak awal.

Asch berusaham merawat Nebel karena hanya anak itu satu-satunya orang yang berharga baginya saat itu. Sementara Nebel merasa tidak enak hati karena kondisi Asch juga merupakan kesalahannya secara tidak langsung sehingga dia berusaha membantu Asch sebisa mungkin.

Setelah berpisah dengan anggota Six God-Generals yang lain, Nebel selalu mengikuti Asch kemanapun. Saat hendak menghadapi Van di Eldrant, kondisi Nebel mendadak memburuk sehingga Asch sengaja meninggalkannya saat gadis itu masih tidur. Begitu tahu Asch meninggalkannya, dia segera menyusul ke Eldrant secepat mungkin. Dia tiba ditempatnya sesaat sebelum kematian Asch. Saat itu, Asch sudah tumbang dan bersimbah darah. Nebel segera menghampiri originalnya itu, memanggil namanya berkali-kali dan mencoba untuk menyembuhkannya, tapi dia tidak mampu menyembuhkan luka separah itu.

Nebel ingin membawa jasad Asch keluar dari Eldrant saat tempat itu mulai runtuh. Sebelum dia sempat melakukannya, lantai dibawah Asch retak dan menjatuhkannya. Nebel akhirnya keluar sendirian sembari menahan tangisannya. Dia keluar dengan selamat, tetapi karena shock melihat kematian Asch, dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Pikirannya kosong, dia hanya terus menatap kearah reruntuhan Eldrant sambil menggumamkan nama asch, seolah berharap dia akan keluar dari tempat itu, dan memanggil namanya sekali lagi.

Tapi hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. Dan saat dia mulai menyadari itu, air matanya tak terbendung lagi, dia menangis sekeras yang dia bisa dan mengamuk, bahkan hampir sempat membunuh dirinya sendiri, saat ada sesuatu yang menghentikan pedangnya menebas kepalanya sendiri, dan terdengar sebuah suara. Suara itu bertanya kepadanya, apakah dia ingin orang yang disayanginya kembali, sekalipun harus kehilangan nyawanya sendiri. Nebel menjawab ya. Sesaat setelahnya, dia sadar bahwa dia berada didalam Lorelei, di depannya ada sesosok api yang menyerupai manusia, Sang Lorelei sendiri. Dia akan mengembalikan Asch dengan satu imbalan, yaitu 4 tahun dari hidup Nebel, sesuai waktu yang telah dihabiskannya bersama Asch. Nebel setuju.

Mendadak, dia terbangun berada disebuah tempat yang tidak dikenalnya. Asch tertidur di tempat tidur sebelah tempat tidurnya, tanpa noda darah atau luka sedikit pun. Tak lama, seorang wanita masuk kedalam kamar itu, dia menjelaskan kenapa Nebel dan Asch bisa ada disana. Nebel juga memberitahunya bahwa Asch adalah kakaknya, dan mereka sedang dalam perjalanan. Wanita itu ternyata bernama Venia, dan dia seorang pemilik restoran dan penginapan. Nebel lalu tinggal bekerja disana untuk sementara waktu, sembari menunggu Asch sadar.

ND 2018

Di pertengahan tahun, tepatnya di hari ulangtahun Nebel, yang kini bisa tumbuh layaknya anak-anak biasa, Asch sadar. Setelah penjelasan dari Nebel dan Venia, dia memutuskan untuk membantunya sebagai balas budi telah menampung mereka berdua. Di akhir musim gugur, Asch dan Nebel pergi dari sana dan kembali ke salah satu tempat yang dulu merupakan markas Six God Generals. Sebuah rumah besar di pinggir kota dekat perbatasan Kimlasca dan Malkuth. Disinilah, kisah ini berawal, tempat dimana Asch, Luke, dan Nebel saling bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

* * *

><p>Asch mengakhiri ceritanya yang cukup sulit dipercaya. Terjadi keheningan selama beberapa saat.<p>

"Jadi begitu ceritanya… Lalu, apa alasanmu membawa kemari, Asch?" tanya Duke Fabre.

"Yah… Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan dia sendirian, lalu, mungkin ini permohonan yang egois, tapi bersediakah Ayah dan Ibu menerima Nebel sebagai putri kalian?" tanya Asch

Duke Fabre dan Suzanne awalnya tampak terkejut, mereka saling berpandangan, kemudian Suzanne menjawab,

"Tentu saja kami bersedia, Asch. Lagipula kau seharusnya tahu kalau sudah sejak lama Ibu ingin anak perempuan, bukan?"

Nebel hampir tidak percaya dengan kata-kata itu. Terkejut sekaligus senang, dia langsung menjabat tangan kedua orangtua originalnya itu.

"Terimakasih banyak!" katanya berterimakasih

"Nah, sekarang berarti semuanya sudah beres, bukan?" tanya Luke

"Ah, kurasa ada satu hal lagi," kata Natalia "Soal nama kalian."

"Benar juga, apakah Asch akan kembali memakai nama Luke atau tidak, dan kalau iya, Luke akan bernama siapa?"

"Kurasa aku akan tetap memakai nama ini, lagipula aku sudah terbiasa." jawab Asch.

-ToBeContinued-

Di chapter kali ini banyak karakter yang saya kurang ngerti _personality_-nya, jadinya OOC deh/plak

Omong-omong, ada yang sadar nggak saya nulis Raja Ingobert itu nggak pake gelar tapi Duke Fabre pake? Alasannya karena saya lebih ngehormatin Si Duke daripada rajanya/dikejar sebatalion tentara

Dan terakhir, seperti biasa, bagi yang ingin baca kelanjutannya, silahkan review~


	5. Chapter 5 : In Baticul

**Author's Note : **Oke, saya ganti username dari Kiri Kaze Dokuro jadi VaniaCecil29, jangan salah. Chapter lima, "Baticul Arc" dimulai! Sekalipun saya sebut begitu, kemungkinannya cuma 2-3 chapter yang settingnya di Baticul secara berurutan. Arc ini latarnya damai dan agak bergenre family/humor/parody. Omong-omong, jujur, saya selama ini tahu Tales of the Abyss cuma dari anime, manga, sama wikia. Gamenya belum selesai pula, jadi mungkin sebenernya ini postnya yang versi anime…

Pokoknya, selamat membaca!

**Disclaimer : **Tales of the Abyss © Namco Bandai

**Warning : **OC, melenceng dari cerita asli, alur kecepetan, typo, penulisan yang kacau balau, OOC sering kumat, bisa terjadi gender-bender menurut pandangan pembaca, dll…

**Light, Ash, and Mist**

© VaniaCecil29

"ma…! Nebel-sama!"

"Hnng? Asch nii-sama?" Nebel mulai membuka matanya  
>"Selamat pagi!" sapa seorang wanita muda berambut hitam dihadapannya, Nebel kaget, spontan dia menarik pedangnya yang ditaruh diatas tempat tidur<br>"SI-SIAPA KAU?! INI DIMANA?!" teriaknya panik

"A-ah! Tenanglah, Nebel-sama! I-ini di Manor Fabre, Baticul. Dan saya maid yang bertugas melayani anda. Nama saya Nocte Blackriver." Jelasnya. Nebel bengong beberapa detik, celingukan, dan akhirnya sadar  
>"Ah, iya. Maaf, Nocte-san." balasnya<br>"Tidak perlu 'san' segala, saya hanya pelayan anda." jawab Nocte sopan  
>"Aku terbiasa memanggil orang yang lebih tua dengan sebutan itu, jadi biarkanlah." kata Nebel sembari turun dari tempat tidur<br>"Baiklah, sekarang anda harus mandi dan ganti pakaian, lalu sarapan. Kemari, saya akan memandikan anda." balas Nocte, menarik tangan Nebel ke kamar mandi  
>"HAH?! A-aku bisa mandi sendiri! Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil!" bantahnya, kaget dan heran, apa semua putri bangsawan seperti ini?<br>"Tapi ini bagian dari tugas saya! Jangan membantah, Nebel-sama!" balasnya

"Apa yang- hei! Gyaaa! Berhentiii!"

* * *

><p>Selesai mandi (yang penuh perjuangan dan akhirnya Nebel diizinkan mandi sendiri), Nocte menata penampilannya. Nebel memakai <em>dress<em> kuning pucat selutut, _stocking pearl white_, sepatu dengan hak setinggi dua setengah senti, kalung dengan liontin _emerald_, serta rambut dikepang dengan pita hijau rumput yang disampirkan di bahu kanan.

"Ng… darimana kalian mendapatkan semua ini dalam waktu satu hari? Dan rasanya kemarin kami tiba disina cukup larut…" tanya Nebel melihat penampilannya yang bisa dibilang '_total-makeover_'. Mantan tentara mana lagi yang tiba-tiba jadi putri seorang Duke?

"Duchess Suzanne meminta para penjahit untuk membuat 50 pakaian untuk anda dan semuanya selesai dalam waktu 3 jam." jawabnya. Nebel cuma bisa facepalm. Ternyata ibu originalnya itu benar-benar terobsesi ingin punya anak perempuan.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Nebel diantar ke _Drawing Room_, disana, keluarga barunya sudah berkumpul, Duke dan Duchess Fabre, Asch, serta Luke. Nebel diminta mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Luke, yang disambut dengan wajah oh-yulia-why selama 2 detik lalu duduk dengan pasrah.

"Tidurmu nyenyak, Nebel?" tanya Suzanne memulai pembicaraan

"Iya, dan saya sudah dengar dari Nocte tentang pakaian ini. Maaf kalau menyinggung, tapi saya rasa anda tidak perlu repot-repot menyiapkan… um… pakaian semewah ini," kata Nebel canggung  
>"Ah, tidak masalah kok, yang penting, apa kau menyukainya?" tanya sang Duchess lagi<br>"Ya, tentu saja. Terimakasih banyak, Madam." Balas Nebel. Suzanne tertawa kecil  
>"Jangan memanggilku begitu. Bukankah kemarin sudah kami bilang bahwa mulai saat ini kau adalah putri kami? Kau boleh memanggil kami 'Ibu' dan 'Ayah'." jawabnya. Wajah Nebel memerah, malu karena kecanggungannya dengan orangtua dari Asch, pria yang selama ini dia panggil sebagai kakaknya<p>

"Te-terimakasih, Ayah… Ibu…" kata Nebel malu-malu. Asch tersenyum tipis, tapi Luke langsung tertawa cukup keras, merasa sikap Nebel itu lucu, yang dibalas dengan _deathglare_ dari seisi meja itu, termasuk Suzanne dengan wajah yang menyerupai seorang pria Rusia bernama Ivan dari fandom sebelah. Luke akhirnya memilih diam sambil ber-poker face-ria.

"Baiklah, karena kita semua sudah berkumpul, aku ingin menyampaikan beberapa hal," kata Duke Fabre, "pertama, kita harus menyebarkan soal Asch, Luke, dan Nebel. Raja Ingrobert sudah berencana untuk menyampaikan hal ini saat pesta pernikahanmu dengan Putri Natalia minggu depan, Asch. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Tunggu, apa?! Pernikahan?! Aku dan Natalia?! Minggu depan?! Aku tidak tahu soal rencana itu!" tanyanya heran  
>"Karena memang baru kuberitahu. Putri Natalia sudah setuju soal ini." lanjutnya<p>

"Natalia… Yah, kurasa tidak apa-apa. Yang harus dimintai pendapat itu harusnya Nebel, 'kan?" balas Asch sambil menoleh kearah Nebel

"Aku tidak ada masalah dengan hal itu. Yang aku khawatirkan justru nama baik keluarga ini. Apakah benar-benar tidak masalah mengadopsiku?" kata Nebel

"Tentu saja, Nebel. Lagipula asal-usul dan detil lainnya tentangmu jelas." jelas Duke Fabre

"Itu memang benar, tapi bagaimana kalau ada yang mengatakan hal-hal yang membuat reputasi keluarga Fabre hancur karena kalian mengadopsiku? Aku tak ingin hal itu terjadi…" balas Nebel, kali ini dia benar-benar kelihatan cemas

"Kalau soal itu, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Hal-hal seperti itu biasanya terjadi karena mereka tidak yakin dengan kemampuannya. Jadi yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah menunjukkan kemampuanmu dihadapan mereka." kata Asch

"Kemampuan? Seperti apa, yang tidak mencolok tapi kelihatan jelas?" tanya Nebel

"Kemampuan musikmu masih belum menurun, 'kan?" Asch tersenyum penuh arti

* * *

><p>"Nebel-sama, ini pesanan anda!" teriak Nocte , membawa beberapa buku sambil masuk ke kamar Nebel<p>

"Ah, terimaksih banyak, Nocte. Tolong taruh saja disana," kata Nebel sambil menunjuk kearah piano dan menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya (sejak kapan ada piano disitu?!)

"Kalau saya boleh tanya, kenapa anda mendadak meminta buku-buku musik ini?" tanya Nocte

"Ufufu, rahasia! Kau juga akan tahu nanti. Daripada itu, bantu aku memilih lagu, dong!" balasnya sembari menyodorkan beberapa lembar not lagu

"Eh, sa-saya tidak tahu banyak soal musik… Bagaimana kalau bertanya pada _tutor_ anda saja?" kata Nocte

"Hah? _Tutor_ apa yang kaumaksud?" tanya Nebel heran

"Anda masih termasuk usia belajar, bukan? Bukankah seharusnya anda punya guru untuk mengajari anda tentang pengetahuan umum, musik, tata krama, dan hal-hal semacam itu?" kata Nocte

"Oh, itu… sedang dicari sih, walaupun sebenarnya aku sudah hampir menguasai semua itu." balas Nebel

"Anda belajar dari siapa?" tanya Nocte, Nebel diam beberapa saat

"Ada kalanya membaca buku selama beberapa tahun itu bisa membuatmu menghapalkan semuanya… terutama jika kau anggota militer yang lebih sering menganggur…" balas gadis itu sambil menerawang dan tertawa aneh, Nocte sweatdrop melihat kelakuan nonanya itu.

Mendadak, pintu kamar Nebel terbuka, tampak Asch dan Luke di ambang pintu

"Asch nii-sama! Luke!" sapa Nebel, Nocte membungkuk sopan disebelahnya, lalu dia keluar dari kamar Nebel

"Kau sudah memilih lagu yang akan kau mainkan nanti?" tanya Luke

"Belum, aku bingung…" jawabnya

"Kukira kau mau memainkan _Sorairo no Yubisaki _atau _Hoshiakari_?" usul Asch, tapi Nebel menggeleng

"Nadanya agak kurang cocok dengan suaraku, sekalipun aku suka kedua lagu itu." jawabnya

Luke mengambil salah satu buku musik diatas piano dan membolak-baliknya, Asch juga melakukan hal yang sama

"Bagaimana kalau ini? Kurasa liriknya bagus," kata Luke, menyodorkan sebuah buku

"_Regret Message_? Baca dong, ini lagu untuk dinyanyikan dua orang!" tolak Nebel

"Mungkin kau bisa coba yang ini, _Tears of Silver_,_ Cannon of Amberground_, _Prayer Hill_… ini lagu instrumental, sih, tapi tak ada salahnya dicoba," kata Asch

"Boleh juga, tapi aku tidak terlalu mengenal lagu-lagu ini… Aku malah berpikir untuk memilih _Voice of Grace_, tapi lagu ini agak aneh jika dimainkan dengan piano," tukas Nebel

"Jadi kau mau lagu apa kalau begitu? Belum lagi latihannya, kalau bisa carilah lagu yang sudah kau hafal." kata Luke

"Itu dia! Kau terkadang pintar juga!" balas Nebel, lalu dia langsung mengacak-ngacak buku-bukunya, "Nah, ini dia!" Nebel mengambil sebuah buku tipis yang dijilid sendiri

"Ah, lagu itu!" Asch mengingatnya

"Ya! Aku akan memainkan lagu ini!"

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, terdengar suara piano dan nyanyian dari Manor Fabre sejak pagi. Hal yang jarang terjadi. Membuat banyak orang tergoda untuk mencari tahu siapa yang melantunkan nada-nada itu.<p>

"Siapa yang memainkan lagu ini?"

"Bukankah tunangan Luke-sama? Kalau tidak salah dia itu _melodist_"

"Tapi suaranya berbeda,"

"Bukankah ini suara Nebel-sama?"

Dan memang benar. Nebel berlatih memainkan sekaligus bernyanyi lagu pilihannya sejak pagi. Bahkan para maid yang bolak-balik merapikan kamarnya tidak dipedulikan. Intinya, tingkat konsentrasi Nebel itu kelewat tinggi.

"Nebel!"

Yang dipanggil berhenti memainkan pianonya, dia menoleh, ada Asch dan Luke di ambang pintu,

"Asch nii-sama! Luke! Ada apa?" tanyanya

"Ada tamu dari Malkuth datang, bagaimana kalau kau menyambutnya?" tanya Luke

"Tamu? Malkuth?" balas Nebel bingung

"Ya, Count Gardios, alias Guy!" jawab Asch

"Eh?! Guy datang?!" katanya bersemangat

"Dia menyampaikan pesan dari Emperor Peony, karena Jade sedang sibuk," kata Asch

"Dia ada diluar, istirahatlah sejenak dan kita temui dia," lanjut Luke

"Ide bagus, terimakasih sudah mengajakku," kata Nebel sembari menutup teks lagu dan pianonya.

* * *

><p>"Guy!" yang dipanggil menoleh, memamerkan senyum khasnya,<p>

"Yo, Luke, Asch, dan… Nebel?!"

"Ya, ini aku. Kenapa nadamu menyapaku seperti itu?" tanya Nebel

"Ah, tidak… soalnya penampilanmu…" kata Guy tergagap

"Kenapa? Tidak cocok?" balasnya

"Nggak kok, kau cocok pakai baju itu, jadi kelihatan manis." jawab Guy

"Eh, be-benarkah? Terimakasih," balas Nebel, _blushing_

"Kurasa mereka cocok, ya" gumam Luke

"Hah? Siapa?" tanya Asch

"Nebel dan Guy, tentu saja. Lihat saja mereka," kata Luke sembari menunjuk kearah kedua orang itu. Asch bengong beberapa saat, mencerna kata-kata Luke, sebelum…

"Apa maksudmu mereka cocok?! Guy berumur duapuluh tiga dan Nebel baru tigabelas secara fisik!" bentaknya

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku… aku cuma…"

"Guy memang suka memuji perempuan dan Nebel memang pemalu, jangan pernah bilang mereka cocok lagi!"

"O-oke…"

Guy dan Nebel, cuma bisa sweatdrop ditempat

"Omong-omong, kudengar kau akan menikah dengan Natalia minggu depan, selamat ya!" kata Guy sambil menepuk pundak Asch

"Ahaha… terimakasih, Guy." Balasnya "Tapi tetap saja kurasa ini terlalu buru-buru"

"Bukannya itu bagus?" balas Guy

"Omong-omong, bagaimana kemajuan pembangunannya?" tanya Luke

"Sebentar lagi selesai, hanya perlu enyelesaikan pemasangan kaca jendela dan pengaturan taman," jawab Guy

"Pembangunan apa?" tanya Asch

"Ah, ya, aku belum memberitahumu. Tentu saja rumahku. Rumah keluarga Gardios sudah hancur, ingat? Setelah pertarungan di Eldrant, Emperor Peony kembali memberikan gelar _count_-ku dan harta keluarga Gardios. Dan rumah baruku sedang dibangun di Grand Chokmah." jelas Guy

"Hee, baguslah kalau begitu." kata Nebel

"Tapi kurasa rumah itu akan sepi, soalnya sanak saudaraku hanya tinggal seorang yang masih hidup, dan dia menolak tinggal di Malkuth dan pergi entah kemana." jawab Guy dengan senyum sedih

"Eh? Jadi kau masih punya saudara?" tanya Asch

"Bukan kerabat dekat sih, dia itu anak perempuan dari saudara jauhnya saudaranya pamannya kakak sepupuku. Kami bahkan tidak mirip sama sekali."

"Aku jadi ingin bertemu, siapa namanya, berapa umurnya?" tanya Nebel

"Namanya Vania, umurnya sekitar 15 tahunan, kalau aku tidak salah. Dia sekarang sedang sekolah entah dimana, dan terakhir kali menyuratiku setengah tahun lalu, dia bilang kualinya meledak lima kali dalam dua bulan." jawabnya

"Apaan tuh?!" tanya Luke

"Kuali? Meledak?" kata Asch heran

"Apa dia sedang sekolah masak, ya?" ternyata Nebel masih cukup logis

"Aku juga tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Dia memang sudah aneh dari kecil." tawa Guy

* * *

><p><strong>Author numpang lewat : Kurasa kalian tahu siapa saudaranya Guy ini, eh?<strong>

* * *

><p>Guy baru pulang ke Malkuth sore harinya. Dan ketiga Fabre itu bersikeras mengantarnya sampai pelabuhan. Mereka kembali tepat saat waktu makan malam<p>

"Kulihat kalian bertiga akrab sekali dengan Count Gardios. Bahkan Nebel yang belum terlalu kenal dengannya," kata Duke Fabre

"Justru karena belum kenal, aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangnya." jawab Nebel

"Begitukah? Apa pendapatmu tentangnya?" tanya Suzanne

"Dia baik dan periang, juga jujur. Dan kurasa dia orang yang pengertian dan dapat bertindak cerdas di berbagai situasi." jawab Nebel

"Bukan hanya menurutmu, dia memang seperti itu." kata Luke, Asch mengangguk setuju

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau ditunangkan dengannya?" tanya Duke Fabre

Nebel menjatuhkan sendoknya, Luke tersedak daging yang sedang dimakannya, Asch menyemburkan minumannya

"JANGAN BERCANDAAAA!" teriak mereka bertiga bersamaan

"Sayangnya memang tidak bercanda. Kalau kau setuju, kami akan segera mengatur pertunangan kalian, Nebel." kata Suzanne

"Nggg… Dia tidak jelek sih…" pikir Nebel

"Itu mustahil, Ayah, Ibu! Guy jauh lebih tua darinya dan dia _gynophobic_!" protes Asch

"Cinta tidak mengenal usia," kata Suzanne

"Dan phobia bisa disembuhkan." lanjut Duke Fabre

Setelah perdebatan panjang antara Asch dan kedua orangtuanya (sampai nyaris lempar-lemparan piring), Nebel menyudahi dengan berkata kalau dia akan memikirkannya. Sang Duke dan Duchess sih, senyum-senyum saja. Asch pasrah dan menaruh kepala di meja, lengkap dengan aura mendung. Luke? Oh, dia ternyata cengo daritadi.

Hari yang indah (?) itu, ditutup dengan doa Asch yang menyatakan supaya Nebel tidak benar-benar ditunangkan dengan Guy (tapi sepertinya tidak dihiraukan).

-ToBeContinued-

Chapter lima beres! Ini chapter yang paling cepet saya bikin dari chapter-chapter maupun fic saya yang lain, kalo niat itu emang enak ya…

Dan seperti biasa, untuk kelanjutan cerita diharapkan mereview, ciao!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note : **Tiga reviews dalam satu hari…. Gila, ini pertama kalinya dapet review sebanyak ini tepat setelah dipublish. Dan sesuai ketentuan saya, dua review berarti chapter baru. Dan inilah chapter keenam, tentang pairing kesayangan kita, Asch dan Natalia.

Omong-omong, ada yang bisa nebak nggak lagu-lagu yang disebutin di chapter kemaren itu asalnya dari apa aja?

**Disclaimer : **Tales of the Abyss © Namco Bandai

**Warning : **OC, melenceng dari cerita asli, alur kecepetan, typo, penulisan yang kacau balau, OOC sering kumat, bisa terjadi gender-bender menurut pandangan pembaca, dll…

**Light, Ash, and Mist**

© VaniaCecil29

"Ayah, aku mau menikah dengan Asch secepat mungkin!" kata Natalia mantap

Satu kalimat itu, nyaris membuat King Ingobert kena serangan jantung

"Ta-tadi apa?" tanyanya pada Natalia

"Aku mau menikah dengan Asch, secepatnya." ulang putrinya itu

"Kau serius, Natalia?"

"Serius." kata Natalia. Tegas, padat, jelas.

Ingobert menghela napas, putri angkatnya itu memang, seperti yang diketahui semua orang, sangat mencintai tunangannya. Bahkan saat Asch dikira sudah mati dan dia diminta mencari pendamping lain, dia menolak dan berkata dia lebih memilih memerintah Kimlasca sendirian. Dan dia tahu, menolak atau mencoba untuk tawa-menawar dengannya saat sudah berkemauan keras begini, sama saja dengan mencoba menyatukan air dengan minyak, mustahil.

"Baiklah, kapan kau mau menikah dengannya?" tanya Ingobert

"Secepatnya, kalau bisa besok." jawab Natalia

"I-itu mustahil… bagaimana kalau bulan depan?" tawarnya  
>"Minggu depan."<br>Diskusi selesai dengan sukses (?)

* * *

><p>Seperti yang sudah diceritakan di chapter sebelumnya, Asch kaget setengah mati, sekaligus senang. Padahal dia sudah hampir menyerah untuk menikahi Natalia, ternyata Lorelei, Yulia, Score, atau dewa apapun yang ada di Auldrant masih memihaknya. Setelah dikabari oleh Duke Fabre, dengan seruan girang, Asch berlari mencari Natalia, sambil ber-OOC-ria tentunya.<p>

Setelah lari sejauh jarak antara _Drawing Room Manor Fabre _- Istana, plus ngagetin Ramdas dan beberapa maid yang kurang beruntung, dia menemukan Natalia di halaman istana dan langsung menghentikan larinya, nyaris nabrak sebenernya/di-arcane arte.  
>"Asch? Kenapa terburu-buru begitu?" tanya Natalia heran<p>

"Ah, tidak… Omong-omong, apa benar soal kita akan me…me…meni…" Asch tergagap, dengan wajah semerah rambutnya. Natalia tertawa kecil, lalu menjawab,  
>"Menikah minggu depan? Ya, itu benar."<br>Asch terdiam sebentar, lalu kembali dari ke-OOC-annya. Setelah berhasil mengendalikan diri, dia melanjutkan,  
>"Natalia, bukannya aku tidak senang. Tapi apa ini tidak terlalu cepat? Aku baru kembali kemarin…"<br>"Makin cepat makin bagus. Sekalipun sudah tiga tahun sejak Score tidak dibaca lagi, masih ada semacam organisasi yang menentang hal ini, baik di Kimlasca maupun Malkuth. Ayah sudah cukup tua, dan aku harus segera mencari pasangan untuk menggantikannya. Karena itu…"

"Ah, ya, aku pernah mendengar soal itu. Baiklah, minggu depan 'kan? Berarti kita harus segera bersiap-siap." kata Asch

"Ya! Sekarang, ayo ikut aku, hari ini kita harus ukur baju dan memilih desain untuk undangan! Lalu malam ini kita tentukan siapa saja yang mau diundang, besok untuk dekorasi, lalu, lalu…" Natalia terus nyerocos sambil megang perkamen panjang banget yang isinya daftar untuk persiapan pernikahan, entah darimana. Asch bengong sambil diseret Natalia.

Tidak sampai sepuluh detik, terdengar tawa membahana dari balik batu-atau-prasasti-entah-apaan-tau di kolam depan istana. Nggak taunya daritadi Luke sama Nebel ngumpet disitu buat nguping.

Tentara yang ada dideket situ cuma bisa sweatdrop. Ramdas yang ngekor kena serangan jantung (ngapain juga dia ngikut-ngikut? Yulia yang tahu, kawan, Yulia yang tahu).

* * *

><p>"Asch, menurutmu mana yang lebih bagus? Yang ini atau yang ini?" tanya Natalia sembari menunjukkan dua desain <em>wedding dress<em> pada Asch

"Yang mana saja juga bagus…" jawabnya dengan nada bosan

"Jangan begitu! Ini 'kan untuk pernikahan kita, masa milihnya asal-asalan?!" balas Natalia

"Bukan masalah asal-asalan atau apa, tapi kita sudah disini berjam-jam, Natalia!"  
>"Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk pernikahan kita! Tapi kau malah tidak peduli!" bentak Natalia.<p>

Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam selama beberapa detik. Asch lalu menghela napas, kemudian mengambil salah satu desain dan memberikannya pada Natalia,  
>"Yang ini saja, ini yang paling cocok untukmu," katanya sambil meyerahkan desain itu pada Natalia, yang memandangnya lalu tersenyum<p>

"Terimakasih, Asch!" jawabnya, yang dibalas oleh senyuman lembut.

* * *

><p>Sementara Asch dan Natalia sibuk dengan persiapan pernikahan mereka, Luke mengajak Nebel berkeliling di Baticul.<p>

"Oi, bukannya kita lebih baik membantu Asch nii-sama dan Natalia-san?" tanya Nebel

"Memang sih, tapi kurasa mereka lebih baik dibiarkan punya waktu berdua. Lagipula ini perintah Ayah," jawab Luke

"Hmmm… iya juga sih, tapi kenapa kau mau repot-repot menemaniku? Padahal ayah sebenarnya 'kan menyuruh Ramdas?" kata Nebel

"Soalnya, aku ingin lebih mengenalmu" balas Luke

"Hah? Otakmu rusak ya?" Nebel memasang wajah sinis

"Jangan berwajah seperti itu, dong! Memangnya salah kalau aku cuma ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangmu?"

"Bahasamu menjijikan,"

"Dasar, kau ini sebenarnya punya dendam apa sih padaku?" tanya Luke

"Dasarnya sih nggak ada, tapi bahasamu tadi memang menjijikan. Kayak pedofil,"b alas Nebel. Luke langsung merasa dirinya baru saja ditusuk sesuatu yang sangat tajam, dan memutuskan mengganti topik pembicaraan

"Omong-omong, kau replica Asch juga 'kan? Apa dia pernah memanggilmu 'replica'?" tanya Luke, mencoba membandingkan dengan dirinya

"Nggak pernah, tapi dia sering bilang, 'aku berharap si dreck itu juga punya kemampuan otak yang setara denganmu',"

"_Well, that's not my fault! _Lagipula aku juga heran, sebanyak apa buku yang sudah kaubaca," balas Luke

"Entahlah, mungkin seribu lebih," jawab Nebel

"Oh ya, siapa yang mengajarimu ilmu pedang? Asch?" kata Luke, mengganti topik lagi

"Van yang pertama kali mengajariku, setelah bertemu Asch nii-sama, barulah nii-sama yang melanjutkan mengajariku," jawabnya

"Jadi kau murid Master Van juga? Berarti kita bertiga itu saudara seperguruan ya…" balas Luke

"Dan sekarang kita malah jadi saudara betulan. Omong-omong, kudengar dari Guy dulu kau memajang fotonya, berukuran besar, dikamarmu?" tanya Nebel

"Umm, ya, tapi itu sudah ada sejak aku mulai tinggal di Baticul… Jadi mungkin yang memasangnya…"  
>"…." Nebel <em>sweatdrop<em>

"Ah, apa pendapatmu tentang Master Van?" tanya Luke

"Hmmm… kambing," jawab Nebel

"HUH?!"

"habisnya, lihat saja jenggotnya itu, kayak jenggot kambing 'kan?"

"Euh… Iya juga sih…"

"Mungkin bisa dibilang dia itu… Raja kambing."

"…."

- NOTICE : Van has received "King of Goat" title -

* * *

><p>Seperti rencana Natalia, mereka berdua benar-benar sibuk seharian itu. Setelah memilih desain dan mengukur baju pernikahan, mereka memilih desain kartu undangan, lalu menentukan orang yang harus diundang. Entah kenapa, malah bukan bangsawan yang ada di daftar tamu undangan mereka, tapi para teman seperjalanan mereka, dan entah kenapa… Ant Lion Man (jejeng).<p>

"Dia membantu banyak, sebenarnya," alasan Natalia

"Yah, ada tanda kutipnya sih…" kata Asch

Dan mereka makin sibuk karena harus menandatangani semua undangan itu, padahal jumlahnya lebih banyak daripada monster di Meggiora Highlands.

* * *

><p>Esoknya, Guy datang ke Baticul dan menemani Asch, Luke, dan Nebel sampai sore, membuat Nebel lupa akan latihan musiknya, Asch dengan persiapan pernikahannya, dan Luke… oke, dia memang nganggur, biarkan saja.<p>

Esoknya lagi, malah Tear yang datang, dia sebenarnya datang untuk membantu Nebel dengan latihannya, tapi ujung-ujungnya malah mesra-mesraan sama Luke. Dan tidak sampai sejam Tear datang, Guy berkunjung lagi karena nggak punya kerjaan di Malkuth. Di hari yang sama, beberapa hewan ternak juga tiba dari Engeve, rencananya sih buat disembelih terus dijadiin hidangan di pesta pernikahan nanti. Luke, Asch, Nebel, Tear, Natalia, dan Guy sempat melihat-lihat hewan-hewan itu.

Luke lagi ngeliat-liat gerombolan kambing yang semuanya punya jengot coretkayakVancoret, sampai dia menemukan satu kambing yang cukup aneh…

"Ini kambing… kok mirip seseorang ya?" gumamnya

"Eh, iya juga, mirip siapa ya?" kata Guy

"Hmmm, ada bulu yang menebal kayak alis diatas matanya, terus jenggotnya lancip…" Asch mengingat-ngingat

"…Van?" kata Nebel

"Mbeeeeeeeek" kambing itu mengembik, tapi nadanya kayak lagi mengiyakan sesuatu

"Tunggu, kenapa Van bisa jadi kambing?!" kata Asch, udah panik duluan

"Dulu Virid pernah bilang sesuatu tentang reinkarnasi atau apa gitu, jadi kurasa…" jawab Nebel  
>"Uh, oke, sekarang kita harus…" sebelum Guy menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Tear tiba-tiba muncul sambil bawa-bawa golok<br>"_Brother… Brother… I'll kill you now right there!"_ kata Tear dengan nada suara yandere kayak Natalia Arlovskaya (bukan, bukan Natalia yang bakal nikah minggu depan), si cewek Belarus dari fandom yang sama kayak Ivan

"GYAAAAAAA! Tear, sadar, oiii!" Luke langsung tereak sambil berusaha nahan Tear ngebacok kambing yang dituduh sebgai reikarnasi Van

"Minggir Luke! Biar kubunuh dia!"

"Selamatkan kambing itu, buruaaan!" Natalia nyuruh tentara yang ada deket situ

"Eh, ngapain diselametin?" tanya Nebel

"Soalnya kalo itu beneran Van, dia bakal mati konyol lagi!" jawab Guy sambil berusaha ngebuka pagar kandang kambing

"Jangan-jangan di kehidupan sebelumnya dia juga mati konyol…" kata Asch

- NOTICE : Tear has received "Butcher" title -

Setelah kambing-yang-dituduh-reinkarnasi-Van itu diselamatkan dari Tear si_ Butcher_, dia dipelihara di Manor Fabre untuk alasan yang tidak jelas…

-ToBeContinued-

A-akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga…

Maaf yah karena kali ini lama sekali, soalnya tugas-tugas udah mulai numpuk… -_-"

Omong-omong, sebenernya chapter 6 sama cerita soal kambing itu harusnya beda chapter. Tapi berhubung chapter 6 jadinya mepet sama Idul Adha, jadinya saya gabungin/plak

So, Review please?


End file.
